ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Way Big (TNO)
Way Big is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storm. Appearance Ben as Way Big Way Big is a tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. Ben as Way Big In Ben 10: The New Omniverse, he has three green lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. His shoulder blades are now black. He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He no longer has eyes on his cheeks. There are also green blades on his waist. Ultimate Ben 10 as Way Big He looks exactly like he did in Ultimate Alien/''Alien Force'' except his head is less skull shaped. Updated way big tno.png|Ben Prime as Way Big Ultimate_Ben_10_Waybig_TNO.png|Ultimate Ben 10 as Way Big Powers and Abilities Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale green ray. Mad Ben performs this attack by crossing his arms in an X shaped pattern. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Weaknesses Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. It's revealed in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens that Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. History *In A Cosmic Storm, the To'Kustar DNA sample was acquired. *In A Tale of Two Frogs, Ben transforms into Way Big to break up the argument between the Incurseans and the Galvans but failed. *In Failure: Part 1, Way Big was used twice. The first time he attempted to fight Infern but failed as Intern transformed him back into Ben. the second time he was used to throw Infern into a lake, and then transformed back into Ben. Appearances *''A Tale of Two Frogs'' *''Failure: Part 1'' (2x) Trivia *DioBrando made the images. Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:To'kustars Category:Waybig101 Category:Way Big Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens